1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an economical fluorescent lamp unit which can be easily attached to a socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In these days of energy crises, the waves of energy conservation have surged upon the general household lighting fixtures. That is, the trend of the conversion from incandescent lamps of low efficiency to fluorescent lamps of high efficiency has become active. Fluorescent lamps each including a screw base which can be directly attached to a socket for the conventional incandescent lamp and which permits the convenient use of the fluorescent lamp have been known for a considerably long time. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,087 discloses a fluorescent lamp with a screw base wherein a circular fluorescent tube is arranged around a box which receives therein starting circuit components such as a ballast. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,761 discloses a fluorescent lamp with a screw base wherein a transformed fluorescent tube is arranged around a box which receives therein starting circuit components such as a ballast.
However, prior-art fluorescent lamps with screw bases including the aforecited examples use inductive stabilizers as ballasts. These fluorescent lamps therefore have such disadvantages that the geometry is comparatively large, that the total weight is heavy and that the price is high. They also have the disadvantages that the number of stages of assemblage in the production is large and that the cost of production is high.